The present invention relates generally to flexible electrode arrays, and more particularly to flexible electrode arrays that are useful for neural stimulation, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Effective neural stimulation at a useful level requires microfabrication techniques to attain the necessary density of electrodes. Furthermore, materials used in the device must be biocompatible while at the same time protecting device components from the harsh environment of the body. Finally, device size and architecture are limited by the morphology of the anatomical area of interest.
Therefore, it is clear that there is a need for improved electrode arrays that are flexible in nature, formed of biocompatible material(s), and easy to manufacture and adapt.